


The Other Song

by becbecboom



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the first person Medusa saw after hearing the siren's song was Korinna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Song

It's not _music_ she hears, not exactly, but it's something. A song, a note? Medusa can't quite tell, but it's as if every part of her resonates with it, her whole body alive with the sound, a sweetly agonizing tremor that makes her catch her breath in delight and anticipation.

There's a stumbling noise in the corner of the kitchen, and she glances over, puzzled, but before she can discern who or what is the cause, Korinna walks in. She's carrying a tray of empty goblets, and when she sees Medusa, she smiles, says, "Hello."

And Medusa smiles back, her heart beating in her chest like the wings of a bird, because Korinna is possibly the most beautiful, wondrous thing she's ever laid eyes on and how on earth can it be that has she never before noticed this?

Blonde curls, skin pale and rich as cream, delicately pink lips and Medusa can feel herself blushing at the thoughts that are currently running through her mind.

"Korinna," she says. "Hello."

She's trying to stay calm, collected, but she's failing utterly. 

She doesn't care.

She's in _love_.


End file.
